


Movies

by booyah_kaylaxeliz



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booyah_kaylaxeliz/pseuds/booyah_kaylaxeliz
Summary: Rafael is a sucker for a cuddly Sonny





	Movies

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and was written pretty quick but I'm a huge sucker for barisi fluff

"Raf." Sonny came up and leaned on the counter in the kitchen as Rafael washed dishes after dinner. The older man hummed in response and waited for a response.

"Rafi." Sonny spoke again, this time Rafael came back with a "What?" but still hadn't turned around.

"Rafa, baby." Sonny whined, Rafael asked him what he needed as he rinsed off the pan used to cook their chicken dinner, quickly glancing over his shoulder but the gaze not long enough to satisfy the younger man.

"Raf, my love, look at me please." Sonny griped. Rafael sighed and set the pan down un the sink before turning off the water and turning around to face Sonny.

"Yes Dominick, what is it you need?" He asked with a brow raised as he fought off the smile and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I need your undivided love and attention." Sonny pouted and looked at his boyfriend with puppy dog eyes. Rafael broke and started to laugh and uncrossed his arms.

"You're so clingy sometimes." He joked and Sonny rounded the corner and into his arms.

"Says the man who refuses to let me get out of bed because he wants to cuddle." Sonny retorted and placed a loving kiss onto Rafael's lips.

"You didnt even let me finish washing dishes." Rafael chuckled and nodded in the direction of the sink that contained the half scrubbed pan along with their used plates, forks, and glasses.

"I'll get them before I go to sleep. Let's go curl up on the couch and watch a movie, I bought The Greatest Showman because you wanted to see it." Sonny flashed his charming as ever smile. Rafael knew that Sonny would forget the dishes tonight if they weren't done right that second but in that moment, he didn't care. The younger man looked at him with such love and eagerness, how could Rafael tell him no?

"You go get the movie ready and I'm going to finally get changed." Rafael pecked his lover's cheek before unravelling his own arms from Sonny's waist and heading towards their room. 

As he changed out if his work suit and into sweatpants, Rafael could hear Sonny putting in the movie before rushing into the kitchen to make popcorn. Rafael chuckled quietly as he pulled one of Sonny's Fordham shirts over his head, he lived for nights like this.


End file.
